and baby makes 3
by MissAGreen
Summary: Please read the introduction chapter before continuing - repost of a previous story as explained in the intro and a name change - leads off from my 'Dont shoot my heart story' - may want to read it first but there is a recap in the story chapter Elizabeth has been feeling unwell since getting back from her honeymoon - could she be ? is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Reposting as it seems a few of you had it in your minds to send me some abusive messages so ive redone this chapter - can I just say that some of the messages I received yesterday were quite hurtful and made me think about deleting all my stories. I dont like people who bully others like that which is why I refused to respond I just deleted. Maybe or maybe not Carson would have taken bloods, this is my fan fiction I will write it how I see fit for the story, factually correct or not, I dont have the time to sit and check every single piece of information I write but surely that is the point of fan fics if you want factually correctly then please read something else and quite frankly messaging 'maybe you should check facts before writing, there is no way Carson would take blood, why right it, its just stupid and untrue' in a message is just childish, why should a simple thing like that bother you.**

**Or 'if you're not going to write facts then maybe you shouldn't write at all'**

**lets be honest if I was writing facts I wouldn't be doing the fic at all because the show itself is fiction.**

**Now that I have said my piece lets get on with the story... Going to be a few chapters up to when Elizabeth gives birth **


	2. Chapter 2

**I promised you shots from the 'Don't shoot my heart' story I wrote so here is one… If you haven't read it yet, here is a quick recap **

**A gunman by the name of Philip Weaver escaped custody with the help of a dirty Mountie, he was after Bill who during a robbery accidently shot his girlfriend, Weaver came to Hope Valley to get revenge and ended up shooting Elizabeth when she walked across Bill's path as the gunman fired. She became very ill with an infection, but Carson and Faith saved her, at the end of the story Jack proposed on the site of the camping trip and that was where I ended it as I wanted to do some one shots like this leading off from it**

**I haven't done their wedding because let's be honest nothing would top the episode, so this is after their wedding and as there is none of this Jack leaving business, they did actually go to Chicago for their honeymoon.**

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Frontier town of Hope Valley, birds were singing, crickets were chirping, fish were swimming happily in the pond and the town was bustling along nicely after the shooting of Elizabeth Thatcher just months before and the arrest of Philip Weaver amongst others. Jack and Elizabeth had gotten married in a beautiful ceremony with all their friends and family around them and had enjoyed a wonderful week's honeymoon in the bustling city of Chicago. They had enjoyed romantic dinners, seeing the sites, watching a baseball game and taking full advantage of their alone time. All was right in their world, well at least it was in Jack's he had a beautiful new wife and was enjoying spoiling her with breakfast every morning, she had cooked for him a few times, but the last few days, she had been feeling unwell and he was starting to get concerned about her. The last time he was this worried was when she caught the infection after she got shot and just hoped and prayed that this wasn't another complication related to this. She hadn't eaten for a day or two, everything was making her feel nauseated, but he knew it was important that she ate something, even if it was just some toast and a few berries and that was what he had on the breakfast tray ready for her as he climbed the stairs in the row house. Looking at her half sleeping from the door way he still couldn't believe how lucky he was

'Good morning Mrs Thornton' he spoke softly as he walked towards her 'I've got you some food'

Good morning Mr Thornton, thank you but I really don't think I could'

'You still not feeling well Elizabeth' he asked earning a shake of the head from Elizabeth 'I think it might be time to go and see Carson, you've been like this for a few days now, not eating, nauseous, the smell of different things making you ill, you used to love roses and now cant stand to have them in the house. Why don't you ask Rosemary to cover school this morning and go and see him.'

'I think you're right Jack, I will' Elizabeth smiled before running off to the bedroom, the smell of something on the breakfast tray wasn't agreeing with her

Jack left the room taking the tray away again, every morning for the last week was the same, but neither of them could work out why, he had changed the food and the coffee make this morning but still one smell of it and she was back in the bathroom again

'How are you feeling' he asked coming back up the stairs and seeing how pale she still was as she left the bathroom and headed back into their bedroom

'The smell of something isn't agreeing with me, I think you're right its time to see Carson about this'

'Go get dressed I'll talk to Rosemary about covering school today, you can go and see Carson then come home and rest for the day' Jack smiled giving her a quick hug

'Thank you, Jack' she smiled a little as she took some clothes from her closet as Jack went back down the stairs, she heard the door shut as he left, pulling her skirt on she couldn't help but notice it was feeling a little tight, in fact she had noticed that for the last few days, she was barely able to eat yet her clothes seemed tighter. As she pulled on a blouse a conversation she once heard between her mother and aunt suddenly flashed into her mind. They were talking about how her aunt had been ill for a few days, how the smell of her favourite carnations were making her ill, how even thinking about coffee made her nauseous, how for that past week every morning she had been sick, and to make matters worse her favourite dresses were getting very tight. It was then that her mother had said the words that were now ringing in Elizabeth's head 'Juliet I think you're going to have a baby'

'Could I be' Elizabeth whispered to her 'Could Jack and I be having a baby' she wondered, she didn't want to say anything to Jack right now, not until she was sure, now she definitely knew she had to go and see Carson

'Rosemary said she would cover the school today' Jack spoke as Elizabeth walked down the stairs

'I must remember to thank her later, I know she loves Abigail's scones I pick her up some after I've been to the infirmary'

'I'll get them, I want you to come straight home, head to that sofa, or even better upstairs and rest, don't even think about giving me an argument' Jack interrupted her 'I'll check on you after my rounds.' He added smiling sweetly, 'You ready' he asked holding out his hand

'I am and I promise I will not go to the café' she smiled as she took her hand

'or anywhere else' Jack laughed, he knew that trick of her, she would say she wasn't going to go the café but both her and Abigail would end up in Florence's or Molly's house'

Elizabeth sighed deeply 'I promise I will come home and rest' for once she wasn't going to argue with him, if she was expecting a baby, she knew rest at this early stage was good for her

The walk from their row house to the infirmary didn't take long, but as long as Elizabeth had Jack to keep her company, she didn't care how long each walk took. If she really was expecting a baby, she couldn't wait see what their new future would be like and despite still not trying his shepherd pie she knew he would make an amazing father, she only had to remember the way he was with Cody to know that.

'Elizabeth, Elizabeth' Jack's voice broke her from her musings, he had been talking to her and she hadn't heard a word 'Sorry Jack, did you say something'

'Just that I will check back on you later and would you like anything from the café when I get Rosemary's scones'

'Blueberry muffins' she smiled

'Again' Jack questioned 'that's all you want to eat'

'It's the only thing I can' it was true, blue berry muffins were the only thing she wanted and the only thing that weren't making her sick

'Ok, I'll get you some' Jack smiled as he kissed her cheek 'I'll see you this afternoon'

'Please be careful' Elizabeth smiled

'The only danger I face today is papercuts' Jack laughed 'I have a number of reports to type'

'But you still have your rounds. Just promise me Jack please' she was more worried about him now she thought about the baby

'Ok, I promise' he smiled hugging her tight

Elizabeth hugged him back just as tight, Jack could sense there was something concerning her, they had shared many hugs in the past but there was something different about this one

'What's wrong' he asked as they parted

'Can we talk about it later' she asked 'I promise we will'

'I'll hold you to that, now go and see Carson, find out what's wrong' Jack smiled as he kissed her hand gently and watched as she walked through the infirmary door, before he himself headed back to the jail.

'Elizabeth, Good Morning' Carson greeted her as she walked in

'Good morning, do you have time to see me before your rounds' she asked

'Of course, everything alright'

'I've been feeling unwell, but I think I know why, I just need you to confirm it'

'Come take a seat, tell me what's going on'

Elizabeth followed Carson to the small desk in the infirmary and sat opposite him

'I've had a lot of nausea, the smell of everything is making me feel sick, all I want to eat is blueberry muffins and my clothes are feeling a little tight'

Carson smiled 'You said you have a feeling of what might be wrong'

'Yes, only figured it out this morning, I remembered a conversation between my mother and aunt'

'And what was the reason then'

'My aunt was having a baby, is that what this could be? Are Jack and I going to have a baby?'

'It certainly seems that way to me from what you are saying, the nausea you are experiencing, the blueberry muffin cravings, the sensitivity to smell, the clothes getting tighter all seem to point to that direction. Mrs Thornton I'm 99% sure that yes you are expecting a baby, congratulations'

'Oh my' Elizabeth gasped, sure she knew it was true, but hearing it from a doctor just made it all real 'I guess now I have to tell Jack, is there anything I need to do' she laughed

'He will notice eventually' Carson laughed 'I want you to get plenty of rest for a few days until the nausea eases off. Then you can go about your days as normal, making sure you eat plenty of fruits and vegetable, drink plenty of fluids and come and see me every few weeks. We will take the time week by week and take your working schedule week by week, but there will come a time when you will have to take a couple of months off from teaching.'

'Thank you Carson, I cant wait to go and tell Jack our wonderful news' Elizabeth said

she didn't know what happened next, all she remembered was standing up to leave, the next things she knew she was sat in a bed in the infirmary with Carson and Faith stood over her looking concerned

'Welcome back' Carson smiled

'What happened'

'You fainted, it can sometimes happen if you have been feeling unwell and not eating' Faith added handing her a glass of juice 'Drink this it will help'

'Its never happened before, could it be because… Faith please don't mention this to anyone yet as Jack doesn't know… could the pregnancy also have caused this'

'Yes' Carson nodded 'Fainting in pregnancy, especially when you've not been eating well, this is why it is important that you eat lots to keep your strength up'

'Good to know' Elizabeth laughed

'Mrs Thornton, if you would please excuse me I have to go and do my rounds I'll leave you in nurse Carter's hands and will see you in a few week for a check up' Carson grinned as he gathered his medical supplies and left the infirmary

'Thank you, Carson'

Elizabeth took a deep breath, she had so much whirling around her head

'Everything alright' Faith asked placing a gentle hand on hers

'Just been a bit of a strange morning, I thought it was just an illness and now I going to be a mother'

'The first few weeks can be a bit overwhelming, but I know that you will be a wonderful mother Elizabeth, look at how you are with the children you teach'

'Thank you, Faith, I'm sure once I tell Jack everything will start to feel very real, right now I feel as if I'm in dream world, a wonderful dream world'

'When you are ready you can go and tell him, just remember to take it easy these first few weeks, I'm sure Carson told you that'

'He did, thank you, please don't tell anyone just yet' Elizabeth smiled as she stood up and headed to the door

'Elizabeth of course I won't' Faith hugged her reassuringly 'and congratulations to you both'

'Thank you, Faith, I know we didn't have the best of relationships to start with, but you truly have become a wonderful and dear friend to me'

'You to' Faith smiled back 'now go and tell your husband the wonderful news'

'I will, but you know me, just telling him would not be fun, I'm going to have to think of a special way to do it' Elizabeth and Faith both laughed at this and as Elizabeth headed out of the door and back to the row house she sat on their sofa and wondered how exactly she was going to tell him, she grinned as she thought about it, the number 3 was going to come in handy this evening.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**lets get Jack told shall we, well eventually, Elizabeth has to have a little fun with him first, we all love their flirty banter **

Elizabeth Thornton had never felt so happy not only had she married the man she truly loved a few months back but now their family really starting, she was going to have a baby and as soon as Jack come back she was going to let him know in her own little ways and see how many 'ways' she could before he finally caught on. Until he was home, she decided to do as Carson and Jack had both insisted and lay on their sofa for a little while, Rosemary was looking after the school house today so falling asleep wasn't going to be an issue and before long, she had

Jack walked in through their front door quietly he had hoped Carson had agreed with him and told Elizabeth to rest up, his rounds hadn't taken him long but the endless reports on his desk had taken the best part of the day and even though he only had a few left, he knew they could wait till the morning but checking on his wife who had been so well recently couldn't, he was happy to see her sleeping soundly on the sofa and tipped toed past so as not to wake her, unfortunately their dog RIP had other ideas and howled gently as Jack come home

'RIP' Jack shot a slight look 'Shhhh'

'It's, ok Jack, I was awake anyway' Elizabeth's voice made him turn on heels

'The snoring coming from you told me differently' Jack laughed

'I've told you before, I do not snore, ladies do not snore' Elizabeth laughed, 'How was your day?'

'Everything is all good in Hope Valley I'm pleased to say, I got the scones for Rosemary and here you go' Jack smiled handing her a bag of muffins

'Blueberry muffins, thank you Jack' Elizabeth smiled, it was time for her first hint 'I think I'll have 3 now and safe some for later, was only going to have 2, but 3 is better' She smirked slightly

'3 muffins, glad to see your appetite is returning, what did Carson say'

'Yes definitely 3, he says I'm going to be fine, but he does want to see me again in 3 weeks' Elizabeth gave him the same smirk

'Does he know caused you to be so ill?'

'He thinks so, but took some blood to confirm it, I'll will get the results in 3 days, it was 2 but he said 3 would be better'

Jack nodded Elizabeth seemed obsessed with the number 3

'Jack, can I get you some dinner, have you eaten?'

'I'll make it you can rest'

'No, let me, I have a small favour I need you do, come look at this' Elizabeth stated pointing to the wall near their stove

'Anything for my beautiful wife' Jack smiled walking towards her 'what do you need' he asked placing an arm around her

'I was thinking about this wall, its looking a little bare, we only have the two pictures hanging there, I was thinking one more would look perfect, 3 is such a lovely number don't you agree Jack' She smiled again trying hard not to laugh when he looked at her confused

'3 pictures' Jack asked, earning a nod from Elizabeth 'if you want three there, then I will hang another one for you, which picture were you thinking?'

'not sure yet, I have 3 different ones I was thinking of'

'Elizabeth, why is everything in 3s right now'

'I have no idea what you mean Jack, its just the way things are planning out' she smiled again

'If you insist' Jack smiled back, but he wasn't convinced of it, but couldn't work out why 'Which picture have you decided yet?'

'No, which one, here are the 3 I was thinking, one of us from our wedding, one of us we took after our first date or this one of us with Cody'

'I like the Cody one, he's such a great kid and it's a lovely picture'

Elizabeth smiled she was hoping he would choose that one, it looked like they could be a family and maybe it would help Jack realise why 3 was important

'Perfect, why don't you hang it up and I will make a start on dinner' Elizabeth smiled heading towards the kitchen. As she prepared their meal, Jack hung the picture before walking to join Elizabeth in the kitchen area

'Can you set the table, Jack please, we need 3 items in total each please, glass, plate and a dish, I made cobbler for dessert with 3 types of fruit'

'Sure' Jack looked back at her, again it was 3, what was 3 all about, he was a Mountie, a top investigator he could work this out, there was no way the number 3 was going to beat him

'Dinner is served' Elizabeth smiled placing the plate on the table

'Looks delicious'

'Its chicken steak with baby potatoes and 3 kinds of veg, peas, beans and corn'

Jack sat down at the table, there it was again the number 3, he poured himself wine and as he went to pour her's she stopped him

'None for me Jack, I'm going to have water tonight, Carson's orders no wine for a while'

'Do he think its making you ill, is that what's wrong' Jack asked taking a bite of his dinner

'No, just that I shouldn't drink it' Elizabeth smiled at him would that give him the clue

'I wonder how Rosie got on today'

'I'm sure the children are in safe hands, they do love it when she comes to see them. I'm sure she will anytime I need her to, never know what might come up or if I need to take time off to see Carson or for anything else, she did such a good job when we were on honeymoon'

'Always thinking of your students, even when you are unwell'

'The children mean so much to me, I've missed them today'

'But sometimes you have to take care of yourself to' Jack smiled taking her hand 'You do so much for everyone else, sometimes you need to take care of yourself to, your own health is just important as the welfare of the children'

'I know Jack, especially now' Elizabeth smiled as she stood and placed the dishes in the sink

Jack moved behind her rubbing her shoulders, 'Elizabeth, what's going on? I know there is something you want to say'

Elizabeth turned on her heels and took his hand and led him back towards the sofa 'You're right there is Jack, I think you need to come and sit down.'

Jack followed her back towards the sofa never once letting her hand go, but wanting him to sit down worried him, he had a feeling it was something to do with her visit to Carson, had he given her bad news? Did she have another infection? Was she really sick? A thousand questions went through his mind but none of them were the right one

'What is it?' he asked taking his hands in hers

'Jack I have been trying to tell you since you come home, have you noticed that I have used the number 3 a lot today, 3 muffins, 3 pictures on the wall, 3 weeks to see Carson, the cobbler with the 3 fruits, 3 different types of vegetables with dinner, well there is a reason for that, I was dropping hints to you'

'I had noticed the number 3 was coming up a lot but cant work out why'

'Look at the picture you hung up and think about dinner'

Jack did as he asked with a confused look on his face 'We once ate dinner with Cody' he asked causing Elizabeth to laugh loudly

'No Jack, try this, I make great shepherds pie and you think that this will make me a' she asked hoping he would remember the conversation they had right there in their kitchen

'Great cook' He asked, then it hit him, that conversation hit him, he had told her that she would be a great mom someday because she made great shepherds pie 'no wait it was a great mom someday, it was a little banter between us, I could see you were worried about Hattie and wanted to make you smile, though if I recall you weren't as complementary when I asked about being a great dad'

Elizabeth moved closer to him and placed her hands on his cheeks as the tears filled her eyes, 'Well Jack, we are going to find out just how great we are both going to be, because someday is going to be in about 7 months'

Jack gulped hard before the tears formed in his own eyes, 'You mean, you're, we're'

Elizabeth nodded as she began to cry softly 'Yes, Carson confirmed it today, its why Ive been so sick, why the smell of roses makes me so ill and why, well my clothes are starting to feel a little tight, the Thornton family is growing from 2 to'

'3' Jack smiled hugging his wife as tight as he could 'I can't believe we're going to be parents' Jack said excitedly with happy tears evident on both their faces

'You're happy then' Elizabeth wept softly

Jack pulled her into a slow, soft kiss 'How could I not, I have the most beautiful wife, a wonderful life and now I'm going to be dad, life couldn't be perfect' he said pulling her back into another kiss

And as the day turned in to night Jack and Elizabeth headed back to their bedroom, both of them falling asleep with their hands on where their new little one was growing and resting

**The End x **

**Please review, I have another 2 one shots like this leading from this story planned in my head, them telling everyone about the baby and the birth will be in one and then a little family time in another xx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Elizabeth found out she was pregnant in March but was already 2 months by then**

It was a wonderful April day in the Thornton household, Elizabeth and Jack had just come home from the infirmary where Carson had told them that her pregnancy was progressing along nicely and that she was now into her 3rd month, from the dates she had given Carson had worked out that she would be due in early December, both of them were excited at the thought of having an October baby, because not only was it their favourite month with the fall changes but it also meant they would have their new little one as a wonderful Christmas gift and the new changes he or she was going to bring into their lives.

'We can relax a little now we know everything is going Jack, even the sickness has started to ease off' Elizabeth spoke as they walked back into their home

'It is and I for one couldn't be happier everything is fine and that you are back to be your normal self' Jack smiled placing a kiss to his wife's hand

'Me to' Elizabeth smiled back 'do you think we should tell everyone yet or wait'

'let's tell them, it's been so hard not telling Lee and Bill, I'm about to burst' Jack laughed

'I know what you mean, do you know how hard it is to only order one basket of muffins when I walk into Abigail's when all I want to do is eat the whole kitchen full'

'At least you have your appetite back and you are looking more beautiful than ever'

'Why Mr Thornton you do make me blush, but it is nice to be able to eat and not have to run to the nearest bathroom'

Jack nodded these first few weeks of her pregnancy had been rough on her, she had become so sick, so sick that he was worried it was something worse, it got so bad at one point she had to take a week off from the schoolhouse, but thankfully now everything had settled down and she was back to her normal self

'What about throwing a party and telling everyone there', Jack asked 'doesn't have to be a big fancy one, I'm sure Abigail could do something at the café'

'Good idea, but if she is going to do this for us, it might be an idea to tell her first'

'Why don't you stop by after school this afternoon, I have to go to Cape Fullerton anyway after lunch, so wont be back until late evening, you and Abigail can have a catch up and as many blueberry muffins as you wish, speaking of which' Jack added taking a small bag from the cupboard 'I picked these up for you when I came back from my rounds' Jack said handing her the bag

'I knew there was a reason I married you' Elizabeth laughed as she opened the bag filled with muffins

'Sure, it wasn't because you thought I was, what was it, that's right kind of cute' Jack laughed taking a muffin from the bag before she had chance to stop him

'Maybe a little of both' Elizabeth smiled stepping closer to him causing his breath to speed up, she definitely had a way of doing that to him, stroking an hand slowly down his arm his breath sped up even more, moving inches from his face, slowly stroked his cheek with one hand and took the muffin he held in the other before he had chance to respond, then flashed him and wink and cheeky grin as she spun on her heels laughing

'That was not fair' he huffed

'All's fair in love and war, remember what I told you, always keep your opponent off balance'

'So, this is another war'

'When it comes to a pregnant woman and her muffins, yes'

Jack laughed, he had heard that getting between a pregnant woman and her cravings was a bad idea, but he was hoping for at least one muffin

'So what you're saying to me Mrs Thornton, is that if I want a muffin I have to prepare to fight for one'

Elizabeth nodded and watched him walk towards her wondering what he was planning

'Well I guess I'll have to try then' he said placing an arm around her waist stopping her from moving as he held her against him

'You see Mrs Thornton, I'm a Mountie, and you have to trust me because it's the law and when you least expect it I will' moving his spare hand towards the bag he grabbed it fast before she could stop him 'do that' he laughed causing her to sulk slightly and give him the biggest puppy dog eyes she ever had

'Ok Ok Elizabeth you win' he said, 'you know I'm powerless against that look' he said handing her the bag back

'And that, Mr Thornton, is why I will always win' She laughed kissing his cheek before handing him a muffin

Jack and Elizabeth spent the next hour of their lunch time laughing and teasing each other with the bag of muffins and cherries before Jack walked her back to the school house for the afternoons lessons in Maths, spelling and journalism, while Jack headed to Cape Fullerton he had seen something there a while back that he was going to surprise Elizabeth with when he returned, attaching Sergeants to a wagon he rode off and was back in Hope Valley in time to watch Elizabeth walk into the café to see Abigail, he knew he had a little time to set up his purchase before she come home, happy that his trip hadn't taken as long as he thought it would

Elizabeth finished her day at school with ease and as she watched the children leave, she couldn't help but feel excited at the thought that one day the little one growing inside her would one day be in her classroom, she would get to teach her own child, something she had always dreamed of doing. Looking out over the river she knew that this small frontier town that had already giving her some of her most precious of gifts was once again giving her another and as she walked in the beautiful spring afternoon, she couldn't help but smile. It didn't take long to walk to the café from the school and she was happy to see that the afternoon rush had settled down and Abigail was sat drinking a cup of tea at one of the tables as she walked in through the door

'Good afternoon Elizabeth' Abigail smiled at her friend as she walked through the door

'Afternoon Abigail, are you busy or can we have a catch up'

'I always have time for a catch up, what about some pie and tea?' Abigail asked moving to the back of the café as Elizabeth followed behind her 'or would you rather these?' she asked taking a fresh batch of muffins from the cupboard

'Those most definitely' Elizabeth smiled with eyes lit up

'ok, you really are enjoying these muffins lately, I think either you or Jack has been in here every day since you come back from your honeymoon for at least a dozen each time'

'I can't get enough of them, but there is a reason for that, I need to tell you something Abigail'

'Is everything alright' Abigail asked looking concerned

'Everything is perfect Abigail, as you know I haven't been well, so I went to see Carson a few weeks ago and he was certain, Jack and I are going to have a baby' Elizabeth smiled once again the happy tears falling from her face

'Oh, my goodness' Abigail gasped placing a hand on her face before hugging her friend tightly 'I'm so happy for both of you, you are going to make wonderful parents' the tears evident in her own eyes

'I hope so'

'I know so; besides you will always have Auntie Abigail to help in any way I can'

'Thank you so much Abigail' Elizabeth smiled hugging her friend again

'Have you told anyone else about this' Abigail questioned

'Not yet, in fact that's why I'm here, Jack and I were hoping you could help us with that'

'Of course, what do you need'

'We were thinking of having a small party here in the café if that's alright by you, nothing fancy just maybe a small dinner'

'That sounds wonderful, I could make a nice roast chicken and mashed potatoes with some small cakes and cookies for dessert'

'Sounds wonderful Abigail, thank you, can you do it for Friday night'

'Of course, how many of us will there be, I'll get Bill to help, its about time he earned his share'

'Well there's Jack, me, you, Bill, Lee, Rosemary, Clara, Jesse, Florence, Molly, Carson, Faith, Dotty, Cody, I'm hoping Julie can get some time off from her art show to attend, so shall we say 20, because I'm sure I have forgotten some'

'20 it is, and don't worry about forgetting things, that's called baby brain' Abigail laughed

'Oh ok, well that certainly explains a lot of things' Elizabeth laughed

'What about Charlotte and your parents, oh and Tom will they be attending?'

'Charlotte is still unwell unfortunately so Jack and I thought we would take a trip to her in a week or two and tell her the news and my parents are in London again with Viola and Sir Lionel, won't be back in time, so a trip to Hamilton will also have to be done. Oh yes I almost forgot, he is hoping to attend said he would confirm with us in a day or two'

'Baby brain again' Abigail laughed

'It must be, who knows what I will be like in a few months', she laughed 'Well thank you Abigail, I shall see you tomorrow' Elizabeth stood and walked towards the door

'You will, I will have some more muffins hot out of the oven for you before school'

'Yum, oh and Abigail about the dinner, please don't forget my muffins to'

'Of course, an expectant mother gets whatever she wants in Abigail's café'

Abigail both laughed as she said that, and as she walked back home eating another of Abigail's wonderful muffins she wondered if Jack had returned home from Cape Fullerton yet, as she turned the corner to her row house she was happy to see Sergeant tied up outside meaning Jack had come back, opening the door she was happy to see her husband had returned safely from his journey

'Jack you're back, I thought you were going to Cape Fullerton?'

'I have been, the ride was very easy and pleasant today, there and back in no time at all'

'Oh, any reason for the trip'

'There was but that is a surprise and can wait a few minutes, how did it go with Abigail?'

Elizabeth huffed, she was sure this was muffin payback from this afternoon 'Perfect, she is happy to host the party and happy for us, she's going to make roast chicken with mashed potatoes followed by a selection of cookies and cakes plus muffins for me'

'Well we can't forget the muffins'

'No, we cannot, the mother to be gets what she wants, speaking of which this mother wants to know what her surprise is'

Jack held out his hand

'Follow me'

Elizbeth took his hand as he led her up the stairs stopping at the top

'Close your eyes' Jack spoke placing a hand on her back as she closed her, leading her to the small bedroom in the row house, he stopped at the doorway

'Ok open'

'Jack' She gasped looking at the beautiful piece of furniture in front of her

'Do you really like it' he asked smiling 'I saw it last week and knew it would be perfect for our little one'

'Its wonderful' Elizabeth smiled running her hand over the chest of drawers Jack had bought, it was complete with teddy bear emblems, had a lovely shelf top for changing, a small basket at the side for holding supplies. It truly was perfect 'You are going to spoil our little aren't you'

'I'm going to spoil you both, look in the top drawer'

Opening the top draw Elizabeth found a small box, taking it out she looked at Jack

'What's this'

'That is for my wife and mother of our beautiful baby, open it' he smiled as he watched her lift the lid of the box, 'Jack its beautiful' Elizabeth gasped looking at the beautiful ring inside

'Each one of the stones represents us, the red is me, the yellow is for you and the white is for our little one'

'Jack it is absolutely perfect, thank you so much' she smiled hugging him tightly 'I love you so much Jack

Jack slipped the ring on her finger, kissed it softly, smiled 'Not as much as I love you Elizabeth'

And there next to the first piece of furniture in their new baby's room Jack and Elizabeth shared a sweet kiss

**Please review **


End file.
